


A Helping of Missing Moments

by ComicNerdForLife



Series: Fated [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But She's Platonically Married To Thalia So It's Okay, Ethan Was Primarily Raised By Two Very Strong Women, Family Fluff, Mostly Just Missing Scenes I Didn't Include In The Actual Story, Reyna Is Forever Alone, Seriously It's So Pure, Should Probably Read Fated To Save Before Reading This, all of the feels, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicNerdForLife/pseuds/ComicNerdForLife
Summary: Help yourself to some quality family time and comical reactions missing from FTS! You wanted it so you got it! Just make sure to read Fated to Save before this otherwise you'll be very confused. Anyway enjoy!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Fated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706626
Kudos: 25





	1. Percy

Percy had already been having a bad day before Tyson had come up and told him that he was keeping a secret from him. After all, he had already gone over a cliff, defeated two giants, released a death god and become praetor, all in like two days. So you could see how Percy didn't really want to deal with more stuff.

It started out simply enough. Tyson had wondered up to Percy and began telling him how happy he was to see him and that Percy wasn't dead. Percy had to agree, it was kind of nice to be alive. Then he clapped him on the shoulder and said. "Pretty blonde lady and not you will be pleased you are not dead too!"

That understandably confused Percy. He knew the 'pretty blonde lady' was Annabeth but had no clue who 'not me' was. So he asked his half brother. "Tyson, who is 'not me'?"

Tyson frowned immediately and shook his head. "I am sorry, brother, but I promised not to tell you."

Percy stared in surprise. Why had Tyson made that promise? Why did Annabeth let him make that promise? And damn it, who was 'not me'? Thank the gods for Hazel. She saw his growing frustration and piped up. "Well, Tyson, did you promise not to tell me?"

Tyson looked adorable confused as he slowly shook his head. "No, but I cannot tell you with brother in the room!"

Hazel gave him a gentle smile. "Okay, then we'll send Percy out of the room and you can tell me alright?"

Indignation welled up inside Percy as Tyson nodded in agreement. Hazel turned to him and gave him a look. One that said 'you're the one who wants to know the secret.' causing Percy to pout but proceed to exit the room. Two impatient minutes later he was let back into the room by a dazed looking Hazel. Percy was immediately concerned and asked, "What? What's the secret?"

Hazel still had the shocked look on her face. "Um, you might want to sit down for this."

Percy scowled. "Just tell me, Hazel."

She took a deep breath. "Alright, well the 'not you' Tyson was talking about, he's your son. From the future."

He gawked at her as what she said registered in his brain. "My son from the future made my half brother, his uncle, promise not to tell me about him." Percy said slowly, not really hearing himself.

Hazel nodded but kept silent.

Percy shook his head disbelievingly as he processed what he'd been told. His brain just repeated the words 'your son' over and over again. Percy took a breath and asked. "Are you sure it's not a trick?" half wanting it to be one but at the same time not wanting it to be. She nodded once again.

"Tyson said he smelled like a mix between you and Annabeth. Apparently, you can't pull one over a Cyclops nose." She explained patiently to him as he sat there still in shock.

Percy leaned over and put his head in his hands, muttering "Oh my gods." Hazel looked sympathetic as she patted him on the back. "How? Why? When?" Percy asked scatterbrained, wanting to know why his and Annabeth's son from the future was in this time.

Hazel shrugged like she hadn't just blown his mind. "I don't know that part was lost in translation, I think. All Tyson said was that he along with the others were here to fix something."

He frowned at her choice of words. "What others?"

She picked at her fingers. "You aren't the only one with a kid. Frank and I's daughter apparently came too."

Percy once again stared at her in shock. "So, you mean to tell me that your daughter and my son along with who knows how many more future kids came to the past to fix something?"

"Yep." She said like they were talking about the weather.

Percy sat back in his chair and stared at nothing. He had a son with Annabeth, that was from the future. Percy started laughing in shock and put his head back in his hands, wanting to hide from the world. Hazel just continued to look at him with sympathy. He calmed down and looked at Hazel with a half smirk on his face. "So, when do I get to meet him?"

* * *

After getting thrown on the ground by his girlfriend and threatened, Percy finally took a good look at his son and was surprised by the warm feeling in his chest.

He was fairly tall, maybe 5'10 to 5'11, lanky but muscular and tan. Annabeth's blonde hair was cut into a spiked hairstyle that Percy could tell he ran his hands through all the time. Percy felt a rush of emotions that he couldn't identify when Charlie met Percy's gaze and Percy abruptly realized his son had his own eyes. He studied him like Percy had just done to him mere seconds before hand. He must have liked what he found because he seemed to relax and gave Percy a half smile/half smirk that Percy recognized from mirrors, causing Percy to grin.

Percy looked away when he heard Octavian start bitching at Reyna about letting them in. He waited until Reyna finished talking and stepped in before Octavian could get a word in.

"Good idea, go burn your bears Octavian." Percy firmly told him.

He caught Reyna trying to keep her face in a serious expression as she said "You have my orders. Go."

His lips twitched as Percy turned back to look at his son, Charlie, only to see him chuckling at the blue eyed girl next him as they straightened back from each other. Percy had a small smile on his face as he told them not to worry about Octavian. He couldn't wait to meet his son.


	2. Annabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a oneshot of the morning after Annabeth was told who Charlie really is. Weird and fuzzy feelings ensue on Annabeth's side while Charlie basically just acts like a cat for half of the chapter. Annabeth also gets mobbed by her cuddly nieces and nephews. Enjoy!

**(Annabeth POV)**

Staring down at what was apparently her future son sleeping contently on her missing boyfriend's bunk (who was also the father of said future child) Annabeth's mind and heart were having a war inside her.

Her head said that he was lying, after all even with how bizarre a half-bloods life might be, time travel was still completely unbelievable. Her heart however told her that this was her and Percy's son, their fourteen year old baby boy that had her blonde hair and Percy's green eyes. Annabeth's heart was winning at the moment.

Looking at him while he slept just convinced her further. He drooled in his sleep like Percy and curled himself into a little ball like she did. It was like he was the perfect mix between the two of them. Her hand moved without her permission and started playing with his hair. Annabeth smiled to herself when he mumbled incoherently and moved closer to her hand, just like Percy did.

As she fiddled with his hair Annabeth's thoughts turned to her aforementioned boyfriend. How was he doing? How would react to Charlie? Would he freak out or be fine with it? She started getting more worried the longer she thought about it. The only thing that brought her ought of it was Charlie moving closer to her and stretching like a cat. After a moment he looked up at Annabeth with half lidded eyes and muttered sleepily. "Good morning."

Annabeth gently smiled back. "Good morning, sleepy head."

He just snuggled further into his spot. "What time is it?" he muttered quietly while rubbing his eyes.

She glanced at her watch and blinked in surprised. It read '10:27' which was weird seeing as she had woken up at nine thirty. Had she really spent a whole fifty seven minutes just staring at him? Annabeth turned her gaze back to him and answered. "10:27. Breakfast ended an hour ago."

He shrugged. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

She frowned before she could catch herself. What teenage boy wasn't hungry? And why was she so concerned about it? These 'maternal instincts' were annoying! He caught Annabeth's look and she must do it a lot because he instantly flushed and quickly said. "But I will definitely find something."

Amusement rushed through her at his response. Schooling her expression, Annabeth stood and prodded him to do so as well. "Come on, I want to meet these nieces and nephews of mine." Annabeth said, her lips twitching into a small smile as she realized what she said. Annabeth had nieces and nephews that she had only met in passing before.

Charlie gave her a surprised look but nodded. "Alright, we were supposed to meet like fifteen minutes ago anyway."

He rolled to his feet and popped his back, walking to the door confidently. Annabeth followed after him, both nervous and excited for the rest of the future kids' reactions. They walked to Zeus's fist and Annabeth spotted the rest of the 'kids' lounging around, presumably waiting for Charlie. Before they spotted them however, Charlie turned to her with a mischievous look that she recognized from Percy. He stepped in front of her, made sure the others wouldn't see her and continued to walk up to them.

Ethan glanced up first, asking, "Hey, how'd it go?" They other four looked up as well. Charlie shrugged noncommittally and continued to walk forward. Ethan frowned in confusion at his lack of response and eyed him with calculating look on his face.

Silena spoke up next, giving him a weird look. "Charlie, why are you acting weird?"

"Because I don't want to give away the surprise." Charlie said nonchalantly as he stopped. They all frowned and gave him suspicious looks. Then he moved to the side, revealing Annabeth's presence. All five of them lit up and rushed over, Emily getting there first and hugging Annabeth around the waist tightly. The rest quickly followed.

Five minutes later everyone was hugged out except for Emily who wasn't letting her go for anything, while Charlie finished laughing at them. Silena slapped him upside the head without looking causing him to pout. A bubbly emotion welled up in her and Annabeth gave a slight chuckle. As she ran her fingers through Emily's hair Annabeth glanced around the kids and knew what she wanted to do. She cleared her throat and asked something that made them share mayhem filled grins.

"So, which one of you is going to fill me in on the plan?"


	3. Zack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack messing with Clarisse and 'meeting' Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack calls Will 'Dad' and Nico 'Papa" just fyi

**(Zack POV)**

Speed walking through camp, Zack had to admit he was a tad bit excited to see his dad. It might have only been a few hours since Zack had talked to him but that had been in the future. They (the kids) were in the past now, at a time when Papa was still emo and Dad was still silently crushing on him. Dad said that he hadn't been crushing but that he had been _admiring from a distance_. Papa usually just gave him a sarcastic look and silently shook his head.

Still, Zack had been tense from the time he had woken up to right this moment. Charlie snapping him awake to the soundtrack of explosions wasn't exactly the best alarm clock after all. Zack knew that talking to his dad, even without him knowing who Zack was would calm him down. This was why he was walking towards the infirmary. He was kind of nervous actually. He had never had to _introduce_ himself to one of his parents before so hopefully Zack wouldn't screw it up. He had already gone to the Apollo cabin and picked out a bunk but only a few campers had been there; none of them being his dad.

His fingers twitched with the want to shadow travel to Emily's side and drag her along. He couldn't do that though because a. he need to do this on his own. b. If Zack dared do it, she'd punch his arm and call him a wimp. Zack did not feel like getting called a wimp today. Plus everyone always said that the two of them needed to not rely on each other so much in everyday life. Well, everyone but their cousins did. Lily and Ethan, along with Silena and Charlie had similar bonds that Zack and Emily had and understood that was a hard thing to do.

Don't get him wrong. They're all extremely close, but they did split into pairs. Silena and Charlie could understand each other so well Zack swore they didn't even need to talk. Lily and Ethan kept constant tabs on the other and were always in sight of one another. He and Emily were attached at the hip and frequently spoke in unison to freak people out.

He was abruptly dragged outside of his head when he realized he was in front of the infirmary. ' _Figures I would walk here without paying attention, I spent more time in here than my house most days, I swear_.' he grumbled mentally. Zack sighed and walked in the door, instantly seeing his dad talking with Clarisse, who was sitting on one of the beds with a pissed look on her face, ankle in the process of being wrapped.

Zack swallowed hard and continued to walk into the room. Will and Clarisse glanced up and saw him, Clarisse scowled at him, probably thinking he was a weakling. Will though gave him a smile and directed him to a chair. "I'll be right with you." He told Zack and turned back to Clarisse, finishing wrapping her ankle. Zack quietly sat in the chair for all of four seconds before speaking up.

"How'd you get that?" He inquired in his best little kid voice. Clarisse growled at him to keep his trap shut which Zack ignored. he then noticed something about the way his dad was wrapping her ankle. "Shouldn't you be pulling that tighter?" Zack asked, walking up to his side and observing the injury.

Will glanced at him in surprise and answered. "No, because when the swelling goes down it'll loosen anyways. This way, she's comfortable and when it inevitably loosens, all my hard work won't be for nothing."

"Huh." That was all Zack said as he continued to observe him. Will gave him another smile and shifted so that Zack would have a better view.

Clarisse growled again. "If you know what's good for you, Solace, you'll speed this up." Zack had to stop himself from reacting to the name 'Solace'. Will ignored her and finished wrapping her ankle. Zack decided to have a little bit of fun while she was here.

"My name is Zack! What's yours?" He asked Clarisse in a bubbly tone. Will snorted quietly as the daughter of Ares scowled further.

"I don't care, runt!" She snapped, standing up and beginning to walk from the room.

Zack stepped after her. "B-but don't you wanna be friends?" he asked in tearful voice. She shot him a venomous look and stomped out the door, ignoring him when he called out to her. "Come back! I want to be friends!" Zack whined in his most annoying voice. She completely tuned him out and walked away faster, past Lily who instantly gave her a wide berth.

Lily walked in and raised an eyebrow, registering Will laughing in the background and Zack's smug smirk. She turned to him and shook her head. "You're causing trouble again aren't you?" She rhetorically asked. He simply smiled at her and kept his mouth shut. She sighed and grabbed his arm. "Come on you terror. We have a meeting to get to." She said, dragging Zack out the door.

Will laughed harder and hollered after them. "It was nice to meet you, Zack!"

"You too!" Zack quickly called back before they got out of speaking range. Despite the fact that he was still worried about the quest and his cousins, Zack couldn't help but grin. He had a good feeling they would be just fine.


	4. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo finds out. Plus Buford throws peaches at people.

**(Leo POV)**

Saying the moment he found out he had a daughter was hectic would be an understatement. It had been a hot day and Lily and he were in Bunker Nine, Leo was fixing Buford the table (He kept opening cans of peaches and throwing them at people. Don't ask why, even _he_ doesn't know the answer to that) and she was making a replacement dagger for herself after breaking her original one sparring with Ethan.

But there they were quietly working when suddenly Buford decided that peaches were needed in their faces once again and jerked out of Leo's grip, flying away with a can of the aforementioned fruit appearing out of nowhere.

"Lily, watch out!" Leo yelled at the oblivious thirteen year old fiddling with her finished dagger.

She snapped her head immediately at the sound of his voice, her eyes widening when she saw the peach toting coffee table flying toward her. She dive rolled to her left instantly and popped up in a fighting stance. Buford flew towards her with the intent to throw. She ran toward him and did a baseball slide under him, getting to her feet directly under him and punched the can of peaches out of his grip. The can hit the ground and peaches and peach juice went everywhere. Buford made a disappointed noise and flew away from her. Leo jogged over to her, jumping over the spill.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone. "You're not hurt or anything?" As she shook her head in denial, Leo couldn't help but be surprised at himself. Why was he so worried and protective feeling?

"I'm alright, but I think Buford's coming back for round two." She said, snapping him out of his head. Leo followed her gaze and just like she said he was coming back around, rearmed with another can.

Leo frowned at the table. "Do you think you can keep him busy?" He asked Lily as Leo inched away from her. She gave a sharp nod and stepped forward, beginning to taunt the peach wielding menace. Leo had to give to her; she played bait scarily well. Leo shook himself and snuck behind them, preparing to jump on the table when the table threw the can at Lily, who unfortunately leapt away from it and landed in the spilled peaches from before. She lost her balance and fell onto her back, painfully from the groan she let out.

Leo abandoned what he was doing and rushed to her side, nearly falling on his ass as well. "Lily, are you alright?" Leo questioned as he helped her sit up. She grumbled and rubbed her back as she nodded, glaring darkly at Buford. Smoke began rising from her hands before she clenched her fists and walked forward. Leo scrambled after her, mind still in shock.

' _Did Lily have fire powers as well?_ ' Leo thought watching the brunette stalk over to the coffee table and begin yelling at it, arms waving around to emphasize whatever she was saying. Leo couldn't help but notice how similar she was to him when verbally laying the smack down on someone. Leo leaned back and slipped, flailing comically as he landed on his back, in the same position as Lily. Lily whipped around and yelled. "Dad, are you okay?"

Leo snapped his head up and squawked. "Dad!?"

Lily froze over him. "Oops?" Buford made triumphant noises as he flew out the bunker to terrorize more people, but Leo kept his attention on Lily who shift listlessly before offering him a hand up. Leo took it and allowed her to pull him up. "Um, hi?" She offered him with a weak smile.

Leo stared at her. "Explain, kiddo. Why did you call me Dad? And why do you have control over fire?"

"Well, it's kin- " Lily started to say before a voice cut her off.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll explain this to Leo while you get Ethan and Charlie to hunt down Buford." Annabeth appeared out of nowhere to tell the thirteen year old. Lily took the offered out and all but sprinted out the door, giving the blonde a grateful look. Annabeth merely smiled at her before turning to Leo. "You may want to sit down for this." She told him seriously.

Leo eyed her then the door before taking her advice. "Tell me." He said.

She nodded. "It goes like this."

* * *

Leo held his head in shock as Annabeth looked at him sympathetically. He had Annabeth tell the story three times and he still had trouble believing it. He had a daughter! From the future, no less! It was mind blowing to think about.

Strangely enough though, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The fire powers, the looks Lily gave him when she thought he wasn't looking, how she seemed to know everybody despite never meeting them. It all made sense now. He wasn't freaking out as much as he thought he would be, the situation definitely gave him a reason to. But he was excited mostly, maybe because he had never really had a family. Or because it meant he would live long enough to have a daughter. Whichever it was, he was elated.

He licked his lips and looked at Annabeth. "So, what can I do to help?"

She smiled evilly. "Here's the plan."

As they discussed the plans to tell the others, Leo couldn't help the warmth moving through his chest. He had a daughter! He wasn't alone anymore, he finally had family. And he'd be _damned_ if he let anyone take it away.


	5. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forgotten Narcissus chapter!

**(Lily POV)**

Lily didn't like this. She really, _really_ didn't like this.

Her father had the bright idea to steal the bronze away from Narcissus, and in all honesty it was a good plan. Except for the part where he drew Sharpie tattoos on himself and tried to 'rival' Narcissus. What was her dad thinking?

Echo seemed to agree with her as the girl was staring at Leo with a mix of disbelief and amusement. Leo himself seemed to be psyching himself up for what he was about to do. He had machine oil in his hair to grease it back, his sleeves rolled up with a pair of welding goggles perched on his forehead along with a wrench in his back pocket. He had also forced Hazel to draw a skull and crossbones on his bicep along with the words Hot Stuff.

All in all, he looked ridiculous.

"What in the world are you thinking?" Hazel asked, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I try not to think," Leo admitted to her, causing Lily to facepalm. "It interferes with being nuts. Just concentrate on moving that Celestial bronze. Echo, you ready?"

"Ready." the nymph answered back.

"Lily?"

She gave a sigh. "Yes, but I maintain that we're going to get shot for this. Probably in the ass."

Leo shrugged back at her. "Worth it."

"For you maybe." she grumbled, cracking her knuckles.

Leo took a deep breath and strutted over to the pond, Echo and Lily on his heels. "Leo is the coolest!" he shouted.

"Leo is the coolest!" Echo and Lily repeated loudly, exchanging doubtful looks.

"Yeah, baby, check me out!"

"Check me out!'"

"Make way for the king!"

"The king!"

"Narcissus is weak!"

"Weak!"

The crowd of nymphs scattered hastily, their surprise more than clear. Leo shooed them away as if they were annoying ants. "No autographs, girls. I know you want some Leo time, but I'm way too cool. You better just hang around that ugly dweeb Narcissus. He's lame!"

"Lame!" Echo copied with enthusiasm. Lily gripped the hilt of her dagger and eyed the angry crowd wearily.

"What are you talking about?" one particularly angry nymph demanded. " _You're_ lame." said another. Various agreements sounded throughout the crowd.

Leo adjusted his goggles snootily and smiled. He flexed his biceps and flashed his 'tattoos' off to the nymphs. He acted exactly like a cheesy celebrity would. For the moment he had their attention, but Lily wasn't sure how long he could keep it. Narcissus frowned but kept his eyes on his reflection. "You know how ugly Narcissus is?" Leo asked the crowd. "He's so ugly, when he was born his mama thought he was a backward centaur- with a horse butt for a face."

Gasps sounded throughout the crowd as Lily fought back a smile. She had to give him credit, he was very creative with insults. Narcissus frowned as he flexed his hands in anger. "You know why his bow has cobwebs?" Leo continued to taunt. "He uses it to hunt for dates, but he can't find one!"

One of the nymphs lost the battle and started laughing. The others quickly elbowed her into silence. Narcissus finally turned and scowled at Leo. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!" Leo explained, grinning brightly. "I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies love a bad boy."

"Love a bad boy!" Echo squealed convincingly, making Lily scrunch her nose slightly in disgust. She loved her dad but _damn_ was this awkward to watch. It was also hilarious though.

Leo took out a pen and signed his name on the arm of one of the nymphs. "Narcissus is a loser! He's so weak, he can't bench-press a Kleenex. He's so lame, when you look up _lame_ on Wikipedia, its got a picture of Narcissus- only the picture's so _ugly_ , no one ever checks it out." Lily was breathless from the laughter she was suppressing, her hands on her knees as her shoulders shook silently.

Narcissus's face turned enraged as he faced Leo, turning away fully from the bronze. The sheet of bronze slowly started sinking into the ground, Hazel pulling the metal toward her with her powers. "What are you talking about?" Narcissus demanded. "I am amazing. Everyone knows this."

"Amazing at _pure suck_ ," Leo sassed back. "If I was as _suck_ as you, I'd drown myself. Oh wait, you already did that." Another nymph giggled, then another one after her. Lily was hopelessly giggling as well. Narcissus growled, which had Lily laughing harder. Leo beamed and wiggled his eyebrows over his goggles, spreading his hands and gesturing for applause. "That's right!" he said. "Team Leo for the win!"

"Team Leo for the win!" Echo shouted. She had managed to sneak into the mob of nymphs, and because she was so hard to see, the nymphs thought the voice came from one of their own.

"Oh my god, I am so awesome!" Leo bellowed.

"Oh my god, I'm going to get shot in the ass." Lily muttered, resigned as her laughter finally subsided. Echo repeated back what Leo said.

"He _is_ funny," one nymph admitted.

"And cute, in a scrawny way." another said.

"Scrawny?" Leo asked. "Baby, I _invented_ scrawny. Scrawny is the new _sizzling hot_. And I GOT the scrawny. Narcissus? He's such a loser even the Underworld didn't want him. He couldn't get the ghost girls to date him."

"Eww," said a nymph.

"Eww!" Echo agreed.

"Stop!" Narcissus stood up. "This is not right! This person is obviously not awesome, so he must be..." he struggled to find the words. Lily slowly started inching back, feeling like the jig was about to be up. "He must be tricking us." And just like that Narcissus spun around to look for the bronze sheet. His fists clenched in anger. "The bronze mirror is gone! My reflection! Give it back to me!"

"Team Leo!" One of the nymphs squeaked. But the others returned their attention to Narcissus.

" _I'm_ the beautiful one!" Narcissus insisted. "He's stolen my mirror, and I'm going to leave unless we get it back!"

The girls all gasped. One pointed. "There!" Hazel was at the top of the crater, running away as fast as she could while hauling a large sheet of bronze behind her. "Get it back!" a nymph cried.

Against her will, Echo muttered. "Get it back."

"Yes!" Narcissus took out his bow and grabbed an arrow from his dusty quiver. "The first one who gets that bronze, I will like you _almost_ as much as I like me. I might even kiss you, right after I kiss my reflection!"

The nymphs went nuts. "Oh my gods!"

"And kill those demigods!" Narcissus added, glaring murderously at Leo. "They are not as cool as me!"

Lily grabbed her dad by the arm and took off sprinting. "Time to leave!" The two of them ran as fast as they could, soon over taking Hazel. Leo took one side while Lily scrambled in front of them, hopping over a stray rock. She glanced back and saw Narcissus notch an arrow, but it was so old and brittle, it instantly broke into splinters.

"Ow!" he yelled, the pout on his face stupidly attractive. "My manicure!"

Lily couldn't help but feel a little bad for the nymphs. They were tripping over each other and the numerous posters, T-shirts, and signs for Narcissus. Echo wasn't making it any easier for them by pushing and shoving as many as she could, sometimes just flat out tackling some of them to the ground. Lily was fairly certain that girl had some repressed anger she was getting to release at the moment.

"Call Arion!" Leo gasped, his hold on the sheet slipping slightly.

"Already did!" Hazel replied, her breath coming out in quick pants.

Lily pushed her legs to go faster. "I hate running!"

They continued to run.

They made it to the edge of the water and could see the Argo ll. Lily put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily, distantly wondering if you could get asthma from running too hard.

"Oh, man," Leo said next to her, facing away from the ocean. "Straight up fighting isn't my thing." Lily followed his gaze and grimaced, lighting her dagger on fire. The mob they had collected was coming over the sand dunes, Narcissus leading them. The nymphs had all summoned weapons, some with rocks, others with tree branches. A couple carried squirt guns to her slight confusion.

"Hold the Celestial bronze." Hazel drew her sword. "Get behind me."

"Get behind me!" Echo repeated loudly. The girl raced ahead of the mob and stopped in front of Leo, facing the angry crowd as she spread her arms as if to shield him.

"Echo?" Leo looked at her with awe, pride and fear. "You're one brave nymph."

"Brave nymph?" she questioned, her tone trembling slightly.

"I'm proud to have you on Team Leo," he said, eyes radiating warmth. "If we survive this, you should forget Narcissus."

The nymph sounded uncertain, giving Leo a doubtful look. "Forget Narcissus?"

"You're way too good for him." Leo said, sounding so much like an older brother Lily could see him telling that to one of her many aunts in Cabin Nine.

The crowd finally surrounded them in a semicircle. "Trickery!" Narcissus cried dramatically. "They don't love me, girls! We all love me, don't we?"

"Yes!" all the ladies screamed except for one confused nymph who yelled, "Team Leo!"

"Kill them!" the (not that handsome, damn it!) man ordered.

The nymphs surged forward, causing Lily to tense up, only for the sand to explode in front of them. Arion raced out of nowhere, circling the mob so fast he created a mini sandstorm, covering the nymphs in white lime. "I love this horse!" Leo shouted at the same time Lily cried, "You beautiful, gold nugget eating stallion!"

The nymphs collapsed, coughing their lungs out. Narcissus stumbled blindly, tripping over his fan girls as he swung his bow wildly. Hazel climbed into her saddled, hefted the bronze up, and offered Lily a hand while Leo bit his lip guiltily. "We can't leave Echo!" he said, looking to Lily for help.

"Leave Echo," the nymph repeated, touching Leo on the arm, smiling sadly.

"Why?" Leo asked, sounding a little hurt. "You don't think you can still save Narcissus..."

"Save Narcissus," Echo said, confident oozing out of her. Echo stopped Leo from protesting by kissing his cheek lightly then gently pushing him away.

"Dad, come on," Lily said urgently, eyeing the recovering mob anxiously.

"Yeah," Leo said, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. "Yeah, okay." He quickly climbed on behind Lily and Hazel spurred Arion, the horse taking off instantly. Lily could hear the cries of anger from the shore, Narcissus especially. She ignored it and grabbed her dad's hand, squeezing tightly. The mental image Lily had of Echo already fading fast.


End file.
